narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orochimaru's Revival
Released already???????????? It's still Tuesday. How can it be released??? I just visited MangaHit.com and I didn't find any 593 Naruto manga. X29, 15:31 PM, 10th of June, 2012. :First, I would appreciate it if you don't mention a website. Second, if I remember correctly, all chapters are released in Japan on Monday. We get them through our means by at least Wednesday.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Check out mangateers.com, there's the chapter. :::Yeah it's out and I are thorougly confused.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC)::::........... Okaaayyyyyyyy. But what if I mentioned a website? Is it the End of the World? :::Thanks. :::X29, 15:38 PM, 10th of June, 2012. ::::If very well could be. Just don't mention a website please.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's illegal and thus forbidden. Seelentau 愛議 12:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The site itself's illegal? Sighs What a drag. X29, 15:54 PM, 10th of June, 2012. May i ask why it is illegal? (talk) 12:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Because scanlations of licensed materials are illegal. I would prefer if the wiki avoided unwanted attention. Using info we can find is fine, that's our job. It's not to explain where we got it from.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sighs Rules always has to be such a drag. X29, 16:02 PM, 10th of June, 2012. :::ohh... i get it now. thanks for explaining it (talk) 13:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Stuff Jūga says 仙人化 senninka and 呪印化 juinka. 化 means ''-ification'' or ''-ization''. Sasuke's Jutsu is called 解邪法印 Kaija Hōin, which means Evil Releasing Method. And yes, Orochimaru's speaking about his own Senjutsu-Chakra. Anything else? Seelentau 愛議 12:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Is the name of this article okay? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a weird one in Japanese. The most correct translation would be Orochimaru of the Revival or so, because it's Fukkatsu no Orochimaru and not Orochimaru no Fukkatsu. It's the same with Suna no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand) and Gaara no Suna (Gaara's Sand). But I don't think Fukkatsu no Orochimaru is a title, either. The current chapter title is not a hundred percent correct, but acceptable. Seelentau 愛議 14:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Orochimaru of the Revival doesn't make any sense, so I think it's better not to change the name of the article until raws become available. [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 14:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually it does make sense. It happens a lot when you're translating stuff it's just up to the person(s) to make it into sensible english. So in this case "Orochimaru's Revival" would be the same thing as "Orochimaru's Revival".--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Orochimaru of the revival makes sense to me--Elveonora (talk) 14:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The raw is already available. Seelentau 愛議 15:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well it could very well be that Kishimoto literally means Orochimaru of the Revival because of the fact that he won't die =\ kinda like a moniker.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :: "." So change? [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::the raws are available (at least LQ) and the title's actually "復活の大蛇丸" (Fukkatsu no Orochimaru). [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] ::::PS: (only at Seelentau): in einigen fällen - da das "の" auch als "von" zu übersetzen ist - wird die von dir oben beschriebene sinngemäße reihenfolge in der übersetzung aus dem jap. nicht gebrochen und bleibt bestehen, heißt, "fukkatsu no orochimaru" würde auch als "(die) auferstehung von orochimaru" so bleiben, also "the revival of orochimaru" und nicht "orochimaru of the revival". wie gesagt, das gibt's auch im jap. in einigen fällen, der wahrscheinlich hier zutrifft. aber "orochimaru's revival" würde ja trotzdem noch sinngemäß passen. nur wenn man es halt so korrekt wie möglich haben will, dann wäre es meiner meinung nach "the revival of orochimaru", aber das muss ja eh die community hier entscheiden. was sagst du dazu. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] :::::i just shared with Seelentau some thoughts about the possible correct title translation/form (imo it would be "the revival of orochimaru"). let's see what he's thinking about it. [[User:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[User talk:Johnny182|'(talk)']] mh, maybe your Japanese knowledge exceeds mine. In the German NP, we translated it to Orochimarus Wiedergeburt (Orochimaru's Revival), too. As I said before, the current name is fitting, I see no need to change it. If the community thinks that The Revival of Orochimaru sounds better, feel free to change it. Seelentau 愛議 16:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention: The release date is wrong. Seelentau 愛議 20:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC)